Albus
by ryeokiekim
Summary: Jika Ryeowook punya dua alasan untuk menyukai salju, Kyuhyun hanya punya satu alasan untuk menyukai salju, yaitu seseorang yang diciumnya pada akhir Desember. KYUWOOK fict! One Shot/Boys Love/DLDR.


"**Albus****"**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Jika Ryeowook punya dua alasan untuk menyukai salju, Kyuhyun hanya punya satu alasan untuk menyukai salju, yaitu seseorang yang diciumnya pada akhir Desember. **

**This is Boys Love fiction, so many typo(s) here!**

**Pair : KyuWook and always KyuWook **

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

…

Kepingan salju bertumpuk yang memenuhi setiap sudut Seoul dengan suhu _minus_ merupakan ciri khas akhir Desember. Sebagian besar orang memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di kediaman masing-masing bersama keluarga sekaligus menanti momen pergantian tahun yang tidak pernah sepi. Sayang, hal tersebut tidak terlalu bisa terpenuhi kalau kau adalah seorang _public figure._ Menikmati akhir Desember di _dorm_ dengan beberapa _member_ mungkin sudah cukup.

Kim Ryeowook.

_Orbs_ karamelnya menatap teduh ke arah jendela. Sesekali lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menyeruput coklat panas ditangannya. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan sedikit berterimakasih karena tidak ada _member_ yang melihatnya menggeser sofa putih sesuai dengan keinginannya―menghadap tepat ke arah jendela. Bukan bermaksud jahil, Ryeowook hanya ingin 'menyamankan' dirinya.

"Ryeowook."

Mungkin ini hari sial Ryeowook―pikirnya. Ia sangat mengenal suara yang baru saja menggumamkan namanya dan orang yang baru saja menggumamkan namanya adalah orang yang sangat tidak Ryeowook harapkan untuk melihatnya menggeser sofa kesayangan milik Leeteuk.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Ucap orang itu lagi. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Ryeowook mengangguk.

Lelaki itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sebelah Ryeowook. Matanya tidak menatap ke luar jendela, ia menatap Ryeowook―entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Aku pikir kau sedang bersama dengan keluargamu, Kyu."

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang baru saja menyapa Ryeowook dan orang yang Ryeowook pikir akan merusak kenyamanannya sebentar lagi.

"Kau berharap seperti itu?" Mata Kyuhyun beralih ketika Ryeowook yang berbalik menatapnya tak suka.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal, "Sedikit. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau bermalas-malasan sembari memainkan benda hitam berisik yang berbentuk persegi―

―Itu disebut PSP." Potong Kyuhyun.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu menaruh secangkir coklat panasnya di rak buku―tempat terdekat yang bisa ia raih dengan tangannya tanpa harus melangkahkan kakinya. Ia sungguh tak peduli jika coklat panasnya bisa merusak buku-buku tersebut.

Kyuhyun diam. Ia berdecak kagum dalam hati melihat Ryeowook yang ternyata punya tingkat kepedulian yang sangat rendah saat dirinya butuh ketenangan.

"Kyu.."

"Hm?"

"Berhenti menatapku. Aku merasa risih." Sifat manja Ryeowook kembali. _Namja_ mungil itu menatap Kyuhyun sembari memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah masam yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun ingin saja tertawa lalu berkata bahwa Ryeowook sangat jelek―hal yang selalu ia lakukan di depan para member saat melihat sisi Ryeowook yang sangat manja. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tubuhnya bergeser hingga benar-benar terlihat seperti menempel dengan Ryeowook lalu mencubit hidung bangir Ryeowook.

"Kau terlalu manja, Ryeowook. Aku pikir _hyungdeul_ terlalu memanjakanmu sampai kau bersikap manja terhadapku yang merupakan _magnae_ sesungguhnya disini." Ia tertawa kecil setelahnya saat mendapati wajah Ryeowook yang semakin masam.

Ryeowook memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan, "Kau menyebalkan!"

.

.

"Ryeowook."

"…"

"Kau tertidur?"

"Diamlah.." Ucap Ryeowook sembari memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun lalu menghela napas pelan. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap salju di luar sana.

"Aku suka salju." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Tentu. Kita sudah hampir satu jam disini dan kau sepertinya tidak akan berhenti memandangi kepingan putih itu. Apa bagusnya salju? Aku jauh lebih tampan." Kyuhyun berkata lalu terkekeh setelahnya. Jiwa narsisnya keluar.

"Tidak! Donghae _hyung_ jauh lebih tampan." Ryeowook berbohong. Bagi Ryeowook, Kyuhyun adalah _member_ yang paling tampan. Tapi Ryeowook tidak akan pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang, terlebih di depan Kyuhyun. _Evil_ itu akan menertawainya dan Ryeowook yakin, itu akan menjadi bahan lawakan yang sangat lucu bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan apa-apa dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Ryeowook tahu dirinya tidak pernah salah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai _member_ dengan wajah yang selalu membuatnya iri. Dan dengan jarak sedekat ini pula, Ryeowook bisa merasakan hangat napas Kyuhyun―terlebih saat Kyuhyun juga berbalik menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Ryeowook terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasa grogi dan suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghangat. Ia tak bisa menjawab, bibirnya terasa kaku untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang merasa kaku, Kyuhyun sebaliknya. Ada hasrat yang seakan menariknya untuk menggapai bibir tipis Ryeowook yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya. Matanya terus menatap Ryeowook dalam. Ia tahu dan ia sangat tak peduli bahwa hal yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat salah.

Persetan dengan semuanya―pikirnya.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggapai bibir Ryeowook. Hanya untuk sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka, tak lebih. Dan ketika Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya, ia mendapati wajah Ryeowook yang memerah. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah untuknya.

.

.

Salju itu putih dan putih bermakna suci. Karena itulah Ryeowook menyukai salju. Ia merasa sangat damai saat menatap kepingan putih itu jatuh perlahan-lahan hingga membentuk sebuah gumpalan. Katakan Ryeowook kekanak-kanakan, tapi ia merasa seperti berada di dalam negeri dongeng saat berada di tengah-tengah hujan salju.

Ryeowook mengeratkan _sweater_-nya. Tidak seperti saat siang yang suhu dinginnya masih bisa Ryeowook tahan, berbeda saat malam. Bukan hanya sensasi dingin karena salju, namun angin yang bertiup sangat kencang juga menambah kesan dingin malam ini.

Kali ini ia tidak berada di depan jendela. Ia saat ini tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan tubuh yang ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang.

"Bodoh.." Gumamnya.

Masih terasa jelas saat Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. Entah apa yang tengah merasuki Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu mencium bibir Ryeowook, _hyung_-nya sendiri. Dan dengan bodohnya, Ryeowook hanya diam―seolah mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya. Satu hal lagi yang Ryeowook ingat, ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian setelahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan jika ia tetap disana. Oh.. Bahkan ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun nanti.

.

.

"Kyu?"

"Ah, Kangin _hyung_.. Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Kangin belum menjawab. Ia memilih berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun sembari menatap ke bawah. Mereka sedang berada di balkon.

"Tidak ada. _Hyung_ baru saja sampai di _dorm_ dan mendapati _dorm_ kosong. _Hyung_ hanya bertemu Wookie dan sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai tidak menyadari kalau _hyung_ membuka pintu kamarnya. _Hyung_ akhirnya pergi ke balkon untuk menyendiri. _Hyung_ tidak tahu kalau kau juga ada disini, _magnae_." Kangin mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tertawa.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti mendengar penjelasan Kangin, bahkan ia rasa ia lebih mengerti jika dibandingkan Kangin sendiri. Kenapa? Karena ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang Ryeowook pikirkan hingga lelaki manis itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Kangin. Ck!

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Ryeowook?"

"Tidak juga."

Kangin mendengus kesal. Harusnya ia tidak kembali ke _dorm_ kalau ia hanya akan mendapati dua _magnae_ yang tengah uring-uringan seperti ini.

"_Hyung_ pasti menyesal pulang ke _dorm_." Tebak Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tinggi itu melirik Kangin. "Lebih baik jika sekarang _hyung_ ke rumah keluarga _hyung_ atau pergi bersama Eunhyuk dan lainnya, aku pikir mereka sedang minum-minum sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Kangin mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kau benar."

Kangin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, "_Hyung_ pergi. Jaga _dorm_ baik-baik dan sebaiknya kau masuk sekarang."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, _hyung_."

"Tapi kau _magnae_." Kangin tertawa kecil lalu menambahkan, "Masuklah, temani _magnae_ kecil kita."

.

.

Lima kali.

Kyuhyun menghitungnya dengan sangat baik. Lima kali sudah ia mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook namun belum ada jawaban dari dalam. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu berwarna putih yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. Ia menghela napas lega setelah melihat Ryeowook tertidur dengan posisi duduk―masih dengan sepasang _earphone_ di telinganya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat setelah menutup pelan pintu kamar Ryeowook. Ia naik ke ranjang dengan seprei bermotif jerapah itu lalu melepaskan _earphone_ Ryeowook. Pantas saja _namja_ mungil itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Kangin, _volume_ dari _earphone_-nya terlalu besar.

Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di tenguk Ryeowook dan tangan kirinya di lutut bawah Ryeowook―bermaksud untuk memperbaiki posisi tidur Ryeowook sepertinya.

"Eungh.." Ryeowook terbangun ketika Kyuhyun selesai menidurkannya dengan posisi yang seharusnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua _orbs_-nya lalu terpekik kecil ketika mendapati ada Kyuhyun di kamarnya. "K-kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengusap tenguknya canggung, "Ah, maaf. Aku hanya memperbaiki posisi tidurmu tadi. Aku pikir, tidur dengan posisi seperti itu bisa membuatmu pegal."

Ryeowook tidak menanggapi, _namja_ manis itu hanya diam melihat Kyuhyun merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi berbaring tepat di sebelah Ryeowook. Ia menatap kangit-langit kamar Ryeowook lalu menutup matanya―seolah tidak peduli kepada Ryeowook yang tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Tadi ada Kangin _hyung_. Dia ingin menyapamu namun kau tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya, jadi ia memilih pergi bersama Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya, ini pasti karena ia terlalu sibuk mengkhayal.

"Sejujurnya aku senang saat ini."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya, menatap Ryeowook lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum jahilnya. "Karena hanya ada kita berdua di dorm. Kau dan aku."

"Bodoh!" Ryeowook menjitak kepala Kyuhyun lalu membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun menyadari kalau wajahnya kembali memerah hanya karena omongan asal dari _namja_ setan itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun?

_Magnae_ _evil_ itu menyeringai. Ia tahu Ryeowook tengah merona. Dan kenyataan itulah yang membuatnya senang. "Hey, Ryeowook."

"Apa?" Sungut Ryeowook.

"Berbaliklah, aku tidak suka berbicara denganmu jika kau membelakangiku."

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Ia lalu membalikan tubuhnya ke posisi awal, tidur terlentang. "Sekarang, apa?" Kentara sekali ada nada bosan dari suaranya dan Kyuhyun jelas tidak peduli. Meredam kekesalannya, Ryeowook mencoba rileks dengan cara memejamkan kedua matanya―mengikuti hal yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menggunakan _earphone_ berlebihan. Maksudku, _volume_ suaranya. Itu bisa merusak gendang telingamu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada serius. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. Apa-apaan Kyuhyun seenaknya mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka dengan hal yang menggelikan seperti itu? _Hell yeah_, Ryeowook sudah tau bahwa hal yang sering ia lakukan itu adalah hal yang kurang baik untuk kesehatannya. Tapi.. Apakah tidak ada topik lain? Ryeowook merasa ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kau tahu aku sangat menyukai musik." Alih-alih tertawa, Ryeowook menjawabnya dengan serius. Ck! Aneh..

"Bukan hanya kau, bahkan seluruh _hyungdeul_ pun menyukai musik karena itulah kita bisa saling mengenal di Super Junior. Bukan begitu?"

"Kau benar, Tuan cerdas!"

"Ryeowook."

"Ya."

"Aku heran kenapa kita bisa mempunyai selera yang sama di musik. Hampir keseluruhan dari lagu yang kau sukai adalah lagu yang juga ku sukai." Ya, benar. Ryeowook juga menyadari hal yang satu itu. Apakah ini artinya mereka cocok satu sama lain?

Tunggu.. Cocok? Baik, kau sepertinya mulai gila, Kim Ryeowook!

"Entahlah."

"Kau tahu? Musik itu mengagumkan. Kau bisa memanggil kembali memori masa lalumu dengan lagu tertentu."

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti berbicara dan itu membuat Ryeowook frustasi. Ryeowook ingin tidur! Katakan ia aneh karena ingin tidur dihitungan jam menuju pergantian tahun. Dan hal terburuk dari semuanya, ia harus merayakan pergantian tahun dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Kyu, berhenti berbicara!" Perintah Ryeowook frustasi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang tengah menutup matanya. Wajah Ryeowook terlihat damai dan sangat polos. Kyuhyun menyukainya. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada ia harus melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sedang menggerutu karenanya.

"Jangan berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, Kyu. Aku akan menendangmu kalau kau menciumku!" Ryeowook tidak benar-benar menutup matanya, ia masih bisa mengintip Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Jahil, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba menegang dan jangan lupakan hal terindah dari semuanya―wajah Ryeowook yang memerah. _Cute…_

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Ryeowook. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai melumat bibir tipis…

**BUGH**

Ryeowook mendorong dada Kyuhyun kasar. "Kau gila!"

Kyuhyun terdiam kaku. Ia duduk lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit mengintip saat Ryeowook membuat sebuah gerakan―mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau.. Kenapa, Kyu? Ada apa denganmu? Kalau kau ingin menjahiliku, bukan begini caranya! Mencium seseorang itu bukan lelucon!" Keluar sudah semua yang ingin Ryeowook sampaikan sedari tadi. Napasnya terengah-engah karena berteriak.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, asal kau tahu. Kau selalu saja merusak kesenanganku, seperti saat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, Kyu? Apa?!"

Emosi Kyuhyun mulai tersulut. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu menatap Ryeowook tajam. "Aku? Yang aku inginkan adalah kau! Kau tidak pernah melihatku. Kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil, sama seperti kau menganggap _hoobae_ yang lain! Tapi kau tidak begitu dengan Henry, kau memperlakukan Henry sangat baik. Kenapa? Kau membenciku karena aku selalu menjahilimu? Kau tidak pernah sadar kalau itu aku lakukan hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu! Kau.. Kau tidak pernah peka, Ryeowook ah.." Suara Kyuhyun melemah.

Ryeowook diam, memikirkan semua keluhan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingin perhatiannya? Perhatian seperti apa lagi? Mereka berdua selalu bersama―menurut Ryeowook. Apa itu kurang untuk Kyuhyun? Apa semuanya belum cukup?

"Kadang aku ingin menjadi lebih tua darimu.. Aku begitu iri saat melihat kau bermanja dengan Donghae. Aku ingin kau juga bersikap manis denganku walau aku bukan _hyung_-mu, Ryeowook ah."

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebuah isyarat yang menyatakan bahwa ia belum bisa menangkap maksud jelas dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya panjang lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Tatapannya berubah melembut, "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Malam pergantian tahun.

Ryeowook tidak pernah berharap akan merayakan malam pergantian tahun di balkon dorm dengan Kyuhyun menemaninya. Matanya menatap jauh ke langit yang dihiasi banyak kembang api. Sesekali ia menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengahangatkan tubuhnya. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun merangkul bahunya. Pria itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak ia mengajak Ryeowook kesini. Ah, ralat. Mungkin sejak pernyataan cintanya.

"Kau jahat.." Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lalu memajukan bibir tipisnya.

"Hm? Jahat?" Dada Ryeowook berdesir hangat. Dia menyukai nada bicara Kyuhyun yang sangat lembut.

"Disini dingin, Kyu.. Kau jahat karena membuatku kedinginan." Kyuhyun berdecak tak percaya. Apa Ryeowook tidak bisa menangkap kalau Kyuhyun sengaja mengajaknya kesini agar mereka berdua bisa menikmati malam pergantian tahun di tempat yang―boleh dibilang lumayan romantis.

"Kau ingin masuk ke dalam?" Kyuhyun mulai khawatir. Ryeowook memang jarang sakit, tapi Kyuhyun tahu Ryeowook tidak tahan pada suhu dingin. Dan Kyuhyun sungguh ingin mencubit gemas pipi Ryeowook ketika melihat _namja_ mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos, "Tidak mau.."

Takut Ryeowook sakit, Kyuhyun melepas mantelnya lalu memakaikan mantel tersebut pada tubuh Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya dilapisi kaos dan _sweater_―pantas saja dia kedinginan.

"Eh? Tidak perlu, Kyu." Kyuhyun menahan tangan Ryeowook yang hendak membuka mantelnya. Ia juga menambahkan _deathglare_ untuk Ryeowook, "Jangan dibuka atau aku akan marah."

"Kau akan sakit, Kyu.." Rengek Ryeowook.

"Aku memang tidak suka dingin, tapi aku cukup kuat dibanding kau, sayang."

Dan panggilan manis dari Kyuhyun ternyata berhasil membuat Ryeowook berhenti merengek. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang ia rasa terlalu cepat.

"Menyebalkan!"

.

.

"Apa yang kau harapkan di tahun baru ini?"

"Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk _eomma_ dan _appa_-ku dan aku juga berharap agar aku bisa terus bersama Super Junior." Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada nyaring. Sepertinya ia sangat bersemangat dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, seperti kurang setuju dengan apa yang Ryeowook ucapkan.

"Itu saja?"

Namja bermarga Cho itu menghela napas saat melihat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. Ryeowook tersenyum jahil, ia tahu Kyuhyun berharap lebih.

"Giliranmu, Kyu. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Sama sepertimu." Ucap Kyuhyun malas. Ia bahkan tak lagi menatap Ryeowook.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Sangat yakin?"

"Ya."

"Sangat sangat yakin?"

"Hmm.."

"Benar-benar yakin?"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya gusar. Matanya menatap Ryeowook tajam, namun yang ditatap hanya menatapnya polos seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Ryeowook, memaksa Ryeowook menatapnya. "Dengar aku.."

"Aku tahu aku selalu berbuat jahat terhadapmu. Aku juga selalu membuatmu marah. Tapi harusnya kau tahu aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin menarik perhatianmu. Kau terlalu sibuk bermanja-manja dengan yang lainnya dan melupakanku. Kau harusnya selalu bersamaku." Kyuhyun menarik napasnya panjang. Tangannya menarik tubuh Ryeowook untuk dipeluknya.

Ryeowook diam. Ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Hangat..

"Kau juga harusnya sadar kenapa aku mencium bibirmu, Ryeowook. Aku tidak akan mencium siapapun jika aku tidak punya perasaan lebih terhadap orang itu."

"Aku tahu.." Ucap Ryeowook pelan―sangat pelan. Namun tidak bisa lolos begitu saja dari pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Ryeowook.

"Kau sudah tahu, bahkan aku juga sudah mengungkapkannya tadi dan sekarang biarkan aku yang tahu bagaimana perasaanmu." Kyuhyun menarik tangannya setelahnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis sebelum ia berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Keduanya membiarkan _obrs_ mereka bersembunyi. Ryeowook membiarkan perasaan yang seharusnya ia ungkapkan bisa mengalir melalui ciuman singkat ini.

"A-aku.. Aku mencintaimu, Kyu.." Ucapnya setelah mencuri ciuman di bibir Kyuhyun sembari menunduk malu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Ryeowook, memaksa Ryeowook untuk menatapnya. Ia tersenyum dan menyebabkan wajah Ryeowook semakin memerah. Wajah manis itu sekarang miliknya dan Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melihat Ryeowook dalam keadaan manis seperti ini. Karena Kyuhyun tidak suka disaingi. Ryeowook miliknya.

"Sekarang, berikan harapanmu untuk kita."

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir.. "Aku berharap kau berhenti menjahiliku." Ryeowook menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Harapan seperti apa itu? Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Bukan harapan seperti itu, sayang. Hahh, baiklah.. Aku yang akan memberitahumu harapanku untuk kita. Aku berharap kau akan terus mencintaiku, terus berada disampingku, dan terus menjadi milikku."

**CUP**

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Ryeowook singkat.

"Harapan yang egois." Ejek Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, "Cinta memang egois. Aku mencintaimu, karena itulah aku egois jika itu dirimu."

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun benar-benar keras kepala.

"Baiklah, Tuan Cho.. Kau mau tau harapanku 'kan? Aku.. Aku berharap aku bisa menikmati salju ditahun-tahun berikutnya dengan kau disampingku." Ryeowook tersenyum tulus. Ya, harapannya sederhana tapi sesungguhnya mempunyai banyak harapan lain di dalamnya.

"Aku akan berusaha agar harapanmu terwujud, _baby_." Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Ryeowook lalu mendekapnya erat.

.

.

Salju itu putih. Kyuhyun menyukai warna biru, sedangkan Ryeowook menyukai warna ungu. Namun putih menjadi warna _favorite_ mereka karena kepingan putih itu yang menyaksikan mereka pertama kali berciuman dan menjadi saksi bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai.

Ryeowook punya dua alasan utama untuk menyukai salju. Pertama karena warnanya yang melambangkan kesucian dan yang kedua adalah bentuk dari kepingan salju yang selalu berbeda dengan kepingan yang lain. Mungkin seperti itulah yang Ryeowook rasakan ketika menatap Kyuhyun. Ada banyak perasaan yang tidak bisa ia sampaikan keseluruhannya namun dapat dirangkai lalu dinyatakan menjadi satu kata, Cinta. Ya, Ryeowook mencintai Kyuhyun.

Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya tidak begitu menyukai sensasi dingin yang dimiliki oleh salju, Kyuhyun mulai menyukai salju belakangan ini. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang punya dua alasan untuk menyukai salju, Kyuhyun hanya punya satu alasan. Satu-satunya alasan itu adalah Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Kyuhyun mencintai Ryeowook, sangat. Untuk sesaat, biarkan Kyuhyun lupa bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah dosa. Ia tak peduli, sungguh. Ia hanya ingin Ryeowook selalu disampingnya. Itu saja sudah cukup untuknya.

Kyuhyun juga ingat.. Musim dingin adalah musim dimana Kyuhyun menamatkan _game_ _favorite_-nya. Dan dalam dunia virtual kesayangan Kyuhyun, musim pembawa keberuntungan bagi Kyuhyun itu selalu disebut― **Albus**.

"Selamat tahun baru, Kyuhyun ah~"

"Selamat tahun baru juga, sayang.."

.

.

**END**

**A/N : Annyeong~ Selamat tahun baru 2014 semuanya ^^ Well, sebenernya Albus itu bahasa latin yang artinya putih. Kenapa putih? Karena keseluruhan cerita ini terinspirasi dari salju yang warnanya putih. Maaf jika gagal dan ngebosenin. Yang minta sequel paper, maaf belum sempat buat. Terimakasih buat yang sudah review di Paper Ch 2 dan yang sudah membaca ff ini ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review? ^.~**


End file.
